Meant to Be
by iluvtwilight08
Summary: Everyone is Human and I am Pro Bella and Edward cannon pairings Bella and Edward meet in a dangerous way and they find out that it's not gonna be there last meeting!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to be

_Jenna's POV_

"_Beeeeeeeeeeep Uugh stupid alarm clock" I am in Forks a place where there is a population of 1100 - 1200 people tops, well my older sister Bella and older brother Tyler did warn me it was small and really green._

_Wow! well School will probably suck but oh well just this year then college. I got dressed in a hot pink button up shirt and some jeans with a pair of black puma's my sister bought for me then I went downstairs. _

_There I saw Charlie _

_"Hey dad" _

_"Hey Jen would you like me to take you to school so you know where it is?" _

_"No thanks dad I think I can find it on my own I will call you if I need help?" _

_"You sure Jen?" _

_" yea dad don't worry I'll be fine"_

_" Well since I already enrolled you into Forks I have your schedule to save you some trouble"_

_" thanks dad love you" _

_"love you to Jen have fun"._

_Yea right, I mean who has fun in school. I hopped in to my ancient truck but I kind of liked it, It gave it personality but if Tyler or Bella ever saw that this was my truck they would freak and get me some fast car then Bella would tinker with it and make it so it could go up to 300 miles per hour._

_Finally I got to school and checked over my schedule I had Algebra first. Ugh I hate math my worse subject ever good thing Bella's really good at school or I would have been toast._

_I went into first hour but I was the first one here so I walked up to the teacher and he assigned me the seat in the middle of the classroom. Couple minutes later the bell rang and I saw someone sit by me she looked like a pixie _

_"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" I gave her a smile and said_

_"Jenna, Jenna Swan I'm new here."_

_"Wow being new sucks" I giggled_

"_Tell me about it"._

_"Well it would suck even more if I hadn't been here, last time I was here until I was 3. How long have you been here?" _

_"Almost four years but most of my siblings went off to college so it's just me and Jasper and my parents right know but my brother Emmett is here visiting." _

_"Cool so how many siblings do you have?"_

_"Well, Me and Edward are my parent's kids. When we were about five she and our dad sat us down and asked us how we felt about a new brother or sister. In the end we got the Hales. Rose is Jasper's older sister, she could be a model, but the girl is a gear head. Emmett, well, Esmes sister died a few years back and he's been with us ever since." _

_"Wow" she giggled and said " I know quite a story huh?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"So, what about you?" _

_"Well I have 2 older siblings both in college. My brother Tyler is four years older than me and my sister Bella is three years older than me." _

_"Cool hey you should sit with me and jasper today during lunch?"_

_"That sounds great"_

_"Awesome what do you have next? The bell is about to ring"_

_"I have biology"_

_"That's great I have the same thing we could walk together."_

"_Okay thanks." Once I got to know Alice classes flew, turns out she was in most of my classes except for Spanish and P.E. After school I invited Alice over I had barely made it out of my truck when I was attacked in a big hug. _

_"Hey Jen God I haven't seen you in ages" _

_"Oh my god hi Nora what are you doing here?" _

_"I decided to come visit you and Charlie with Tyler."_

_"Tyler is here where?"_

_"Right here and very glad that he wasn't forgotten" said the familiar voice. I rushed up to him and gave him the best bear hug I could give with my weak body. _

_"Hey little sis wow, I missed you" _

_"Hey Jenna aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" Nora said. _

_"Oh right sorry" I turned to a very confused Alice. _

_"Hey Alice this is my older brother I told you about Tyler and this is Nora his girlfriend and Guys this is Alice my new friend." _

_"Well nice to meet you" said Alice. _

_"Nice to meet you too Alice" said Nora. _

_"Yeah well why don't we go inside" said Tyler. Once we went inside Alice started a conversation. _

"_So Tyler how old are you?" _

_"I'm 22"_

_"Really my brother Emmett is 22 also, hey I have an idea why don't you guys come over and meet my brothers and sister? I think Edward is coming today" _

_"Sure we would love to meet your family Alice" said Tyler. _

_"Oh and by the way Jenna, Charlie is going to be gone for a week, something came up and they needed more officers." said Nora._

_"Ok well Alice will meet dad some other time." I replied. _

_"Well come on guys lets go we will go in my car since Jenna's truck is basically a piece of shit with fucked up wheels." said Tyler. _

_"Oh that is jacked Tyler and watch your language damn it." Nora retorted. _

"_Sorry mom" Tyler joked. Once we left the house Alice showed us the way to her house. We were there in about 5 minutes. Once we pulled in the driveway we saw a beautiful white house that was about three stories. _

_"Wow Alice you have a beautiful home" said Nora. _

_"Thanks my mom is an interior designer." Once we got in the home the first thing I saw was the baby grand piano. _

_"Hey Alice does someone play piano?" I asked. _

_"Yeah my brother Edward does he is amazing at it he goes to Julliard for his music." "Wow sounds like Bella" Tyler, Nora and I said at the same time which caused us all to burst out laughing. Right then Jasper and a big buff guy came down. _

_Edward's POV_

_It usually takes five to six hours for me to go to Forks Washington from New York. I was heading to Forks to surprise my family but mostly to surprise my little sister Alice. After my composition class I headed straight to my dorm and grabbed my already packed suitcase and started my five hour drive to Forks. It was twelve after noon when I left but it was 4:53 when it happened._

_Bella's POV_

_Wow! My Fiftieth dance competition today. It was 11:27 when I finished my last dance routine. Now it was 11:45 and I was waiting for the results for 1st Place._

_"The Winners are Bella Swan and Neil Haskell"_

_Yes! Neil and I danced out on stage and collected our rewards, which was $10,000 and two trophies. Neil and I split the money and said congratulations. Once it was over I hurried into my black Lamborghini Estoque and made my way to Forks Washington. I was going to Forks Washington to visit my family; it usually takes me four hours to get to Forks because of my driving. I stopped by a Shell gas station and filled up in gas and grabbed a Monster drink, and of course guys kept staring at me because 1, I had my dance dress on which left nothing to imagination and 2, my car._

_I was a little drained today because I only had a glass of milk and an apple for breakfast, and with all of the dancing I did today. I knew that I also needed sleep because I was up all last night making sure our dance routines were ready for the competition. I had decided to call Charlie and check in with him after two hours of driving _

_"Call dad." My car had voice recognition so I didn't have to pull out my phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Charlie"_

_"Hi Bells!"_

_"I'll be home in about two hours"_

_"Great! But something came up and they needed more police officers so I won't be home for a week maybe more."_

_"Aw well! At least Jenna and Tyler will be there."_

_"Well I got to go drive safe"_

_"I will dad, see you"_

_I was about 5 minutes away from Port Angeles when I saw something horrible…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I was about 5 minutes away from Port Angeles when I saw something horrible.

There was a silver Volvo that was totaled and on fire. There were no other cars around me, it was totally abandoned. I drove up to the car and saw that there was a man by the tree. I Panicked and rushed up to him and checked his pulse, it was there but was slow. I had first aid kit in my car and went to grab it, he needed stitches on his major cuts which he seemed to have a lot of. I grabbed the kit out of my car and started stitching as fast as I could. I was stitching up the last major cut when he said something

"Forks"

What? Was he going to Forks also?

"I need to get you to the hospital first" I replied to the man.

"No" He was having trouble breathing

"No you h-have to t-take me to F-Forks hospital"

He then lost consciousness. I carried the man into my car, I knew that if I called the ambulance they would take too much time to get here and they would take him to Port Angeles hospital. I knew I had to get him to Forks hospital myself, but it takes an hour to get to Forks, but if I kept a minimum of 80mph then I have a chance of making it there in 35 minutes. I was going 95mph so far until I hit Port Angeles, then I went 85 until the traffic was over. I continued going 100mph until I was 20 minutes away then I went 120mph. At exactly 5:39 I arrived at the hospital and carried the guy in with great difficulty

"Hey I need help!"

People rushed to help as soon as they heard me.

I explained to a doctor that I stitched up his major cuts as much as I could, but he lost a lot of blood.

"All right we will handle it from here" The doctor said.

A nurse than came up to me and asked me

"Do you know that boy?"

"No, I found him in Port Angeles and brought him here"

"In Port Angeles? Why didn't you take him to the hospital there?"

"I was but he kept muttering Forks Hospital"

"Well thank you for cooperating, you may go home now"

"I want to stay until I know he is okay"

"All right"

I sat down in the waiting room and waited for what felt like an hour in my dance dress which was covered in that man's blood along with my hands.

I sat there and waited and then I saw a family rush in and trailing behind them was… my family?

I stood up and walked up to them

"What are you guys doing here?"

Tyler, Jenna, and Nora looked shocked to see me

"Wait what are you doing here Bella?" Tyler asked me.

"While I was driving to Forks to surprise you guys I saw a guy that had gotten into a car crash so I brought him to the hospital. Are you guys going to answer me now?"

"Yeah, we were hanging out at Jenna's new friend's house and they got a call saying that Alice's brother was in the hospital, so we came here with them"

We all stayed silent while we put 2 and 2 together.

Nora then spoke up

"How was he when you brought him in?"

"He had some major blood loss, but I am sure they gave him a blood transfusion"

"Bella, I think you should meet his family and tell them the same thing" Tyler said.

"Tyler, Bella's had a long day, maybe you should explain it to them" Nora requested.

Tyler then went up to the family, as I went to go get cleaned up in the bathroom. When I finished getting cleaned up, I went back out and the family was crying. Oh no! Had the guy passed away? I walked up to Tyler and asked him

"What's wrong?"

"He needs more blood, turns out the hospital only had one pint of his blood type and if he doesn't get more soon….He isn't going to make it"

"Well doesn't anybody in his family have his blood type?"

"No and neither do any of us"

"Wait, I might! What's his blood type?"

"A positive"

"Well I can help my blood is O positive!"

"Great! Let's go tell the doctor" Tyler replied.

"Hey Doctor!" Tyler yelled to get the doctor's attention.

"Hey my sister can help! Her blood type is O positive"

By then the family had looked up with eyes full of hope.

"Well are you over 18?" He asked me.

"Yes I am 21 years old" I replied.

"Well great! I just need you to fill out some paperwork before we get started!"

"My brother will fill it out let's just get started." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

"My brother will fill it out let's just get started" I replied

The Doctor lead me to the room where the man was there, lying down, it was almost like he was lifeless. While the doctor was setting up I took a good look at the man, he seemed to be my age and very hot! I know the man's dying but hey! I can't help it! I mean just because I don't date, it doesn't mean I can't look. He had great bronze colored hair and pale face. I could tell that he had muscles maybe more than me! I mean I have three black belts in ass-kicking!

"All right Bella, you may lay down on this cot" The doctor said, which snapped me out of my mind raping. The doctor searched for my vain. Which he seemed to have a lot of trouble with, he then left me alone as the bag slowly started to fill up with my blood. The blood sac was rigged so it would go straight into the man's body as soon as it got into the sac. I sat there for a 20 minutes until I slowly dozed off.

Tyler's Pov

I was waiting anxiously outside in the waiting room it had been 20 minutes when the doctor had left the room. Shouldn't he have been back by now? I had enough of waiting and went to find the doctor. It took me about a minute until I had found him

"Hey Doctor! It's been 20 minutes since you left my sister in there!"

"Oh no I will go check on her."

I followed the doctor to the room. I knew I needed to see if she and the boy were okay. We went into the room and saw Bella passed out. I rushed up to her

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the doctor pissed!

He didn't reply. He hastily unhooked the needle that was drawing blood from Bella and put a cotton ball in the spot.

"The usual amount of blood given is 1 pint and Bella may have just donated 2 pints."

"Wait! So what's going to happen? Is she all right?"

"Yes, She will be fine! Luckily, if necessary, 2 pints of blood can be donated at a time. I would like to keep her here though for a couple days for observation"

"That's fine as long as she is okay" I replied.

"Wait! What about him? Will he be all right?" I asked pointing at the buy.

"Oh he will be fine, now that he has more than enough blood to survive. We just have to wait until he wakes up." The doctor then left the room.

I left Bella and went up to the Cullens. They all looked up and asked me how he was doing.

"He is absolutely fine! His life is out of danger. All we have to do is, wait until he wakes up and if you guys would like to go sit in the room with him, you may."

They all stood up and rushed into the room. I went up to Nora and Jenna and explained what happened. They were happy for the boy but worried about Bella. We all went to the room where everybody were and saw that the Cullens were sitting beside the boy, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. Nora, Jenna, and I sat down beside Bella and sat there in silence until I decided we needed a distraction.

"What's his name?"

"Edward" Emmett replied.

Alice then spoke up "Her name is Bella right?"

"Yeah" I replied.

The Mother who had been silently crying the whole time in her husbands lap decided to speak.

"You guys are angels! You and your sister saved my son!"

"Actually, it was only my sister" I replied.

"Yes, but you helped and came with us to support us! That means the world to us, we don't know how we will repay you for all that you have done for us!"

"You don't need to repay us for supporting you in a time of need! Anybody else would have done the same thing in our place."

The mother was about to speak again but a gasp from Alice stopped her. We looked to where she was looking and saw that Edward was waking up!

His eyes were blinking rapidly to adjust to the lighting in the room. He soon looked around and tried to get up but his mother rushed up to him and stopped him.

"Stop, you need to rest"

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at his family.

Alice ran up to him and hugged him slightly and replied "we don't know what happened to you! We just got a call saying you were in the hospital!"

Edward looked around the room and spotted us, yet he ignored us and stared at Bella who was now on the cot looking like a fish out of water in her dance costume. He continued staring at her until Emmett cleared his throat, very loudly might I add. Edward looked at us then turned to his sister and asked

"Who are they?"

"Well that girl over there is my new best friend Jenna" she said as she pointed to Jenna "and that's her brother Tyler and the girl next to her is his girlfriend Nora!" Alice said as she pointed us out.

Edward looked back at Bella and then asked "What about her"

"That's the girl who saved your life Edward"

"She brought me here?" he asked as he looked at Bella with even more interest.

"Not only that, but she donated her blood to you! You would not be alive right now if it weren't for her."

"Well why is she like that? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Edward replied panicking!

I decided to step in and calm him "Dude she is fine! Calm down, the doctor left her in here for 20 minutes while she was donating the blood and she accidently donated two pints of blood. Bella must have past out from the blood loss"

"WHAT! HE JUST LEFT HER IN HERE! HOW IRRESPONSABLE!" Edward said pissed.

Then the father stood up and told him to calm down "Son Calm down, I will get to the bottom of this." The father then asked me "which doctor was handling her?"

"The same one who told us that Edward needed blood."

"Well I must have a chat with this doctor" He then left, I'm guessing to find the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I WANT REVIEWS! OR ELSE!

Hey guys I know you guys probably thinking "wow she updated!"

I decided I am changing this story up a little bit! I hope you like it!


End file.
